Jason Spisak
Jason Spisak ( ) is an American voice actor in animation and video games, and producer and founding member of Blackchalk Productions. He is also the co-leader of the Symphony OS Project and the designer of Symphony's unique Mezzo desktop environment and wrote the Laws of Interface Design, for which the project tries to adhere to in its designs. He was previously a co-founder of Lycoris. Voice roles Animation * All Grown Up - Additional Voices * Avengers Assemble – Justin Hammer/Dreadnought/Mega-Mandroid, Super-Adaptoid (Episode: "Super-Adaptoid" only), Speed Demon * Ben 10 – Gatorboy (Episode: "Ready to Rumble") * Green Lantern: The Animated Series – Razer, Veon * Guardians of the Galaxy – Grandmaster * Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror – Kyle * Marvel's Spider-Man – Alistair Smythe, Scorpion * Phineas and Ferb - Tedd Shaw, Additional Voices * Rocket Power – Pi Piston, Sputz Ringley, Additional Voices * Squirrel Boy – Oscar, Various Characters * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Lux Bonteri * The Buzz on Maggie – Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy – Wolfman/Goblin (Episode: "Home of the Ancients") * The Powerpuff Girls – Silico, Additional Voices * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Paralon * Uncle Grandpa - Additional Voices * Young Justice – Wally West/Kid Flash, Additional Voices Anime * Beyblade: Metal Masters – Demure * Dinozaurs – Kaito * Initial D – Kenji * Mega Man Star Force – Geo Stelar * S-CRY-ed – Ryuho * Saint Tail – Sawatari, Additional Voices * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Koji * Zatch Bell! – Kiyo Takamine (Kiyomaro Takamine) Movies * Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) – Tai Kamiya (replacing Joshua Seth) * Everything Must Go (film) - Hipster * JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time – The Flash, Taxi Driver * Locker 13 - Skip * ''Piranha 3-D (2010) – Deputy Taylor * Tiger & Bunny the Movie: The Beginning – Robin Baxter * Time Lapse (2014) – Ivan * Batman: Bad Blood (2016) – Noah Kuttler/Calculator, Killer Moth * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) – Captain Fear * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) – Joker, Grungle * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) – Wally West/Kid Flash Video games * Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) – Oswald "Oz" Cobblepot/The Penguin * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 (2010) – Adrian Rainsford * Dead Rising (2006) – Jack Hall, Additional Voices * Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) – Bartz Klauser * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) – Bartz Klauser * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) – Bartz Klauser * Fallout New Vegas (2010) – Vulpes Inculta * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) – Izana Kunagiri * Final Fantasy XV (2016) – Loqi Tummelt * Lego Jurassic World (2015) – Additional Voices * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) – Additional Voices * Mad Max (2015) – Chumbucket * Mafia II – Marty (2010) * Mega Man Star Force 3 (2009) – Geo Stelar/Mega Man * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) – Orcs * Mighty No. 9 (2016) – Dr. White * Rogue Galaxy (2007) – Seed * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs (2003) – JESTER * SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) – JESTER * SOCOM U.S. Navy SEALs: Combined Assault (2006) – JESTER * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) – U.S. Navy SEAL 1 *''Spider-Man'' (2018) – Mac Gargan/Scorpion * The Crew – Shiv * Uncharted: Golden Abyss – Jason DanteUNCHARTED: Golden Abyss for PS Vita – Meet Marisa Chase * Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) – Avan Hardins * Vampire: The Masquerade – Redemption (2000) - Dev/Null * World of Final Fantasy (2016) – Bartz Klauser * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) – Wilhelm, Hammer, Richard * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) – Wilhelm, Hammer, Richard * Young Justice: Legacy (2013) – Wally West/Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Riddler * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) – Kiyo Takamine, Mohawk Ace * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (2006) – Kiyo Takamine, Mohawk Ace Live action * NCIS (2010) – Aaron Szwed (Episode: "Jack Knife") * Lie to Me (2010) – Al (Episode: "Double Blind") * The Vampire Diaries (2013) – Voice of Silas (Episode: "Pictures of You") * Project Mc2 (2015) - Reporter References External links *Official Website * * *KJZZ 91.5 FM – Stories by Jason Spisak **On Commuting to LA (April 12, 2005) **Searching for the Best Gas Prices (October 12, 2005) **Real estate coaster leaves one man in the dumps (April 28, 2006) **Jason Spisak on Squirrel Boy Premiere (July 14, 2006) **Seriously, not taking the news seriously. (October 6, 2006) **Spisak's "real" news (October 12, 2006) Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male video game actors Category:American computer programmers Category:Open source people